


Flares

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: BAMF Derek, BAMF Stiles, BAMF everyone, Crossover, Hurt Derek, Hurt Stiles, M/M, Magic Stiles, Scotts the alpha, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Stiles is Newt, Stiles is his second, Teen Wolf in the Maze, bare with me, idk what this is, tagging is hard, tags will be added as the story goes on, werewolves known
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 02:34:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7081237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When people wake up in the morning, the first thing they look for is light. The sunlight that peaks through your curtains and glows your room. Or the sunlight that glistens through the glass of your window and wakes you earlier than you intended. </p><p>But that didn't happen for Derek. He woke up to an enclosed prison, guarded by high concrete walls and a bunch of teenagers to keep him company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flares

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings Readers! I'm actually so excited for this fic. Hopefully no ones done it before, I haven't read it so I'm assuming no one has. I thought of this on a 5 hour drive back from a camping trip so I was planning and plotting like CRAZY! 
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy the first chapter :)

When people wake up in the morning, the first thing they look for it light. The sunlight that peaks through your curtains and glows your room. Or the sunlight that glistens through the glass of your window and wakes you earlier than you intended.

But that didn't happen for him. No, when he woke up, he couldn't see any sunlight. He couldn't see any curtains, or windows, or walls or anything. He couldn't even see his hand that he held in front of his face. All he could see, was darkness.

The boy shot up with gasp, his brain felt clouded and a full throbbing bulged behind his eyes. At first, he thought his eyes were still closed, until he continuously blinked. He was surrounded by it, consumed in a blanket of darkness that draped around him like a fog that didn't seem to disappear. The only thing he remembered was his name, Derek.

The dark didn't descipate. His eyes didn't adjust to the pitch black surroundings. Derek felt his heart beat pick up, fluttering against his ribs, sitting heavy in his chest. His breathing picked up, his throat felt dry and his bones ached.

He gave himself a few minutes to compose himself, his heart beat still erratic but managable.

Still encamped with darkness, Derek felt the floor beneath him. His mind supplied that the cold, hard and smooth material underneath his fingertips was metal. There were small gaps, enough to slip his fingers inside. His fingers curled around the metal, tugging hard on it.

Cage.

He was in a _cage_.

The idea sent panic waving through his mind. He scrambled up, hands grinding against the harsh metal as he did so. He felt his shins collide with hard objects, leaving jolts of pain shooting up his legs. His hands were out in front of him. He stumbled around like a unstable toddler before his hands found the wall of the cage. The sharp jards of metal pressed that against his palms felt like they left indents in the flesh.

_I need to find a door,_ he decided.

With his hands still clasping the metal as a guide, Derek moved along the wall in persue to find a door- or some kind of escape.

He felt the corner, and moved along the next wall.

Corner.

Corner.

Corner.

Frustration began to bubble inside and he realised he must have been walking in a circuit. And still no sign of a door.

He considered calling for help, but in a cage of darkness with no door, who would hear him?

Crouching down, Derek felt around for something- _anything_.

He didn't find anything. His hands came in contact with box after box. Some where stacked in piles, some were as if they'd been tossed in.

Suddenly, a red light started to flash, lighting up his surroundings. He looked around to confirm that he was in fact, enclosed in a cage.

The box lurched up, sending Derek crashing to the floor. His knees and palms dug painfully into the metal. Nausea swarmed in his stomach as the lift sped up. It got quicker and quicker as it rose, going at a dangerous speed.

Derek crawled along the floor. Using the wall as a crutch, he managed to get to his feet. The momentum of the box moving had his back pressed to the metal wall, arms wide at his side. Standing was hard, the box was going to fast he could barely stay on his feet, even with the wall as a support.

It kept rising and the speed kept increasing. His legs felt like jelly beneath him and soon gave out from the momentum. He was sent stumbling into the boxes. Landing hard on his back. A cry escaped his lips when his head collided against the hard floor.

It felt like hours, but it must have been only minutes before the box came to a sudden stop and the red light flicked off. For a few moments, Derek was surrounded by silence and darkness once again. He was still sprawled on his back, the back of his head throbbing.

A white line appeared above him, bleeding light into the cage. Seconds later, the white line expanded. The light pooling throwing was bright and blinding, so Derek threw a hand in front of his face to cover it and clenched his eyes shut.

He heard voices and rusting above him. Derek could feel his body shaking and he hated how weak he must have looked but the fear was drilling into his bones so deep he couldn't shake it off.

Derek moved his hand, squinting at the painful light shining directly into his eyes. A figure was before him, face and front nothing but a silouhette.

They jumped down, feet hitting the cage floor with a loud thump.

Derek's eye line was suddenly filled with a male face.

"Hey, Greenie." He grinned. "Rise and shine."

Their hands grabbed hold of Derek's collar and lifted him with enormous strength. He stumbled on his feet and was dragged up by the armpits so he was on the same level as the people above.

A crowd of boys swarmed him and he fell on his back.

"What the hell is this?" He asked, voice low but shaky.

A few boys snickered and laughed, looking down on him like a meal. He felt his breathing come out ragged. His chest felt tight, lungs suddenly small. His throat was dry and burning everytime he drew a shallow breath.

A thin, brown haired boy stepped foward. "Hey, calm down." He said, hands held out like a surrender.

He felt threatened. His chest felt like it was stuck in a clamp that just kept tightening. And tightening.

Instincts took over. He dived to his feet, pushing the brunette boy to the side as he took off.

He heard a yelp, followed by a cry and a sequence of shouts but Derek didn't stop. He didn't even slow down. He was running so fast it felt like his feet were flying above the grass. His eyes locked with the large doors in the distance. His brain was drumming with questions but his mind was screaming with flashing lights: _ESCAPE. ESCAPE. WAY OUT._

He was so close. Just a-

He body collided against the rough turf with a loud 'oofph'. Something heavy pressed against his side as they rolled through the high grass.

Hands grabbed his shoulders painfully, pinning him to the floor, stomach pressed against the dirt.

"Get off me!" Derek shouted, voice gruff.

The grip on his biceps that held him down didn't loosen. If anything, they pushed him harder into the ground. His face now pressed cheek down into the dirt.

"You better watch it, Greenie." A voice above him sneered.

"What the hell is a 'Greenie'?" He struggled and attempted to shake off the weight but the grip was tight and bruising.

"Ethan, get off him." Someone said from a far and Derek continued to struggled.

"He tried to run." The boy- Ethan, replied.

A dragged out sigh followed. "Have you ever heard of first impressions? Get off him, God dammit."

Surprisingly, the grip on Derek's arms were gone as well as the weight pressed against his back.

Instantly, Derek rolled off his stomach and sprung to his feet.

The boy before him couldn't have been any older than 16, maybe 17 at a push. His skin was tanned, dark brown mop of hair on his head. He was lean, muscled and Derek inwardly frowned at the crooked, uneven jaw. Behind him, a pair identical twins stood, bodies tense and intimidating.

"Look," the boy began. "You need to-"

"Don't tell me what to do!" Derek instantly snapped.

The boy sighed, visibly irritated but Derek didn't stop. He was confused. He was _scared_ because he had no _fucking_ idea what the hell was happening. He couldn't remember anything apart from his name.

"Buddy, you really need to calm down or-"

Derek lurched off the ground, fist flying towards the crooked jawed boy but his fist was caught in a iron grip before it could even touch him. The boy sneered, his hand that was wrapped around Derek's fist was strong, worryingly strong.

The boy let go of his fist suddenly, pushing it with enough force to have Derek stumbling back slightly.

"Ethan, Aiden, take him to the slammer." The boy commanded.

The two blonde boys walk forward, concerningly in sync with one another.

Next thing he knew, Derek had a fist colliding with his head, hard. He was knocked to the floor, disorientated. His brain was fuddled and he could barely acknowledge himself being dragged along the floor and then thrown into what seemed like a hole of dirt. A handmade door swung behind him and he grabbed hold of the bars, watching the twins walk away with smug expressions.

Derek slumped back against the dirt made wall. His head, vision slightly dizzy from the continuous blows he'd received. This wasn't happening. This is a dream. This was some sick, twisted nightmare he was witnessing and soon he'd wake up, at home with his family-

He couldn't remember his family. Did he have a family? His mind dug to find one but anything apart from the acknowledgement of his name was nothing but a foggy haze. He couldn't remember anything or anyone. Was his family dead? Where did he live? Was this a prison? _Where was he?_

"Hey, Greenie."

Derek's head snapped up. The boy with the crooked jaw was crouching by the door, looking at him closely, almost in a judging manner.

"If I open this door, are you going to run again?" He asked and when Derek continued to stare at him in silence, he sighed, "good enough."

The sound of something unlocking occurred before the boy opened the door. He didn't move though. He stayed crouched in the door way, still looking at Derek.

"My names Scott." The boy announced. "Do you remember your name?"

"Derek." He said. "My names Derek."

Scott nodded. "Okay. Do you remember anything else?"

Derek felt his heart clench. He shook his head. His chest felt tight again, his hands becoming clammy with panic.

"Its okay," Scott said quickly. "Its normal. None of us remember anything. We're sent here like that."

Derek frowned. "Where is 'here'?"

"I'll show you," Scott offered, "if you promise not to make another runner."

Derek nodded, refusing to promise but Scott seemed unfazed.

"And one last thing," he began as he stood up. "You need to apologise to Stiles."

"What?"

"Stiles, the guy you _threw_ before you tried to run." Scott replied, his tone bitter and Derek guessed he'd struck a nerve.

"I didn't throw him." Derek replied. He wasn't strong enough to throw someone, even if the kid was scrawny and skinny.

Scott looked at his perplexed. "You don't know, do you?"

Derek felt like screaming. Of course he didn't know. He didn't know anything!

"Know what?" He asked through clenched teeth.

"Know what you are." Scott replied.

Derek felt like punching something. No, he felt like punching someone. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Scott shrunk to a crouch again. He dragged a hand down his face, looking exhausted with the conversation. "Okay, what I'm going to tell you may frighten you, and definitely confuse you."

"I don't think this can get anymore confusing." Derek replied tonelessly.

"Believe me, it will." Scott muttered under his breath. He shifted, looking uncomfortable. Derek felt himself becoming inpatient. This kid was _infuriating_.

"Okay," Scott spoke as if he suddenly had a boost of confidence. "We're not normal."

Derek raised an eyebrow. Was this kid for real?

"N-no I mean we're- its just that..." Scott sighed, looking down for a second to take a deep breath. Derek wanted to snap at him to hurry up and spit it out when the kid looked up, staring him dead in the eye.

"Derek, you're a werewolf."

_What?_ Derek felt his jaw drop with disbelief. This was some kind of sick joke.

He leaned forward. "What the fuck are you on, kid?"

Scott sighed, _again_. He did that a lot, Derek noted. Or maybe he'd just had this conversation too many times. "I'm not on anything. I'm serious, Derek. You're a-"

"A werewolf, if course. And I bet we have dragons and unicorns here too, right?" Derek replied with a witty remark.

Scott did not look amused. "No, dragons and unicorns aren't real."

"And neither are werewolf's." Derek declared.

"Yes they are!" Scott suddenly snapped. "I can prove it."

"How can you-" Derek began but stopped when Scott reached it, grabbing his wrist and yanking it towards him. With his other hand, he flicked his wrist and Derek stared with wide eyes at the claws that now replaced his nails. Before he could react or resist, Scott was slicing a claw down his forearm, leaving a deep gash, blood seeping through the torn skin almost instantly.

"Hey!" Derek shouted, trying to pull his wrist out of the teens iron grip. "Stop! What are you doing? Stop!"

"Quit it." Scott hissed. "Just watch."

Derek didn't comply until he felt the pain deescalate. He looked at his arm and watched in astonishment as the skin slowly knitted it self back together. Within a matter of seconds, the cut was gone, skin smoothed over as if it was never there. The only proof of the wound ever existing was the blood that stained his skin.

What. The. Fuck.

"See," Scott said. "You're a werewolf."

"That..." Derek swallowed thickly. "That doesn't prove anything."

Scott stared at him like he'd grown a third eye. "Are you stupid?" He asked. "Your skin just healed in a matter of seconds? And if that doesn't prove enough, how about your super strength, huh?"

"Super strength?" Derek wanted to laugh at how ridiculous this all was. He couldn't believe what he was hearing or seeing.

"Yes, super strength. You threw a fully grown teenager across a field!"

Derek rolled his eyes. "He was hardly fully grown."

"He's sixteen." Scott replied plainly. "You threw him like he was a child."

Derek slumped back. This wasn't real. This wasn't- was it? Could this be real? His skin _did_ heal right before his eyes and he did feel much stronger than before but...

"I have one more thing I can do to prove this to you." Scott said. He waited a moment, possibly to see Derek's response, before he ducked his head. When he raised it again, Derek felt his heart plummet.

The original brown eyes glowed red, fangs poked out beneath his bottom lip and he'd grown a pair of sideburns in a matter of 2 seconds.

_Oh shit._

"Believe me now?" Scott asked, his face transforming back to its original form right before his eyes.

"I don't know what to believe." Derek replied honestly.

Scott grinned. "Thats progress."

He stood up, brushing off his knees. "C'mon," he said. "I'll show you around and explain some more things to you. You can meet everyone tonight."

Derek climbed out of the mini jail on shaky legs. He finally had a chance to take in his surroundings. It looked normal. A large green field, trees to one side and mini huts scattered around. It looked sweet, almost like a native american campsite. The only thing that had Derek feeling his feet go numb was the large- huge solid walls that enclosed the field. 4 high, ivy covered walls boxed in the group.

"What is this place?" Derek asked, eyes moving to each wall.

"Welcome to the Glade."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> \- I re-published this because I've finally gotten my act together and started writing the second chapter. I promise it won't be long! ♡


End file.
